A Miko's View
by LeMoNs Chan
Summary: Kikyou watches Inuyasha fight from her point of view while she dies.. She only wants one thing!(One-shot)


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
_As time passes by_

_As the moon leaves the sky_

_As the flowers start to bloom_

_As you clean a dirty room_

_As I fall in love with you_

_As far as you can see_

_That a love that loves you_

_Is a love that loves me_

__

_**--------------------------**_

**__**

Even as I lie there on the floor bleeding to death, I have no regrets. He still fights for me as if I were still going to make this, not this time. I fear I cannot make this one, not this time. As he fights he trembles in thought of me. Hoping, just hoping, that if he fought on I could also be saved. He was wrong. I gave it up for him, he need not continue to fight.

As I watch him bravely slash at the demons before us, the demons who dare intrude on our love, I cry. Silently, I cry. There I lie in wait of my death. Yet I wish it would not come so soon, not when I finally have him. I watch him and think solemnly to myself, for I fear these may be my last thoughts and why not let them be of him? I just want to tell him '_Keep on fighting! I'll still be there when you're through'_ not this time. Why base his hope on a broken promise? I will not be here. Not this time.

My tears are now stained with dirt on my face from the large fight scene before me. He still fights for me, though his attacks may be strong, his will isn't. Not anymore. He knew that at the end of this battle I would no longer be there, my soul would disperse from this spiteful world and lie within the heavens, or lie below the pits of hell.

Once again he throws me a torn look, it pains me to see that look on his face. It makes me wish I had no eyes to see him like that; beautiful amber eyes drowned with worry, mouth gaped in a speechless gasp, and those little dog ears flat against his head. I wish he'd stop, please stop. It was slowly tearing me apart as he fought, looking like that. I know he shouldn't be happy at a time like this, and I'm glad he isn't, but seeing him like that.. It was like watching a child cry after they dropped their ice cream.

More tears flow over my now pale and dirty face, will they ever stop? My body is immobile and numb now. I feel like a corpse, hollow inside. Am I to lie here looking sadly upon the one I love? To watch him hurt and see it through those amber eyes?

Don't look at me.

..

I don't want you to see me anymore. It's too much to bear. Now rather than a corpse I feel like a doll, surveying him with my glassy eyes. I must look horrible. The fight has gone on for hours and as I lie in my own puddle of blood he continues to fight. The hoard of demons have been dissipated and a few remain. In my head I think '_You're almost done, just finish this_' and in his, I'm sure, he thinks only of me. What will happen at the end of this battle? Will he abandon my corpse in shame? Will he give me a proper burial or will he be too scared to look at me? To see what I look like now, that lifeless doll.

I close my eyes slightly, holding in the small tears that threatened them.

I'm a doll.

..

I can not cry like this, and I refuse to. Crying won't get me anywhere, I am sad to say. If crying could revive me, trust me, I would have cried an ocean by now. He has finished his fight and is walking over to me. I still don't want to open my eyes. I just want to curl into a ball and wither away. Why won't I die already? I don't want him to see me while I can still see him. I can hear him come closer. His feet stepping on the dirty path as he makes his way near me. Please don't.

Don't look at me.

..

I opened my eyes..

.

.

.

He was bent down over me, staring into my face. No. Staring into my eyes, those glassy doll eyes I must have now. Those tears I needed to make an ocean out of started to pour out like waterfalls. I did not whimper as I cried, my vocals didn't want to work anymore. So I thought at him '_Don't look at me. Don't touch me. Please. Go away, please!'_ It didn't work, just as I thought.

He knelt down and picked me up. It was nice to be in his arms once more, but not like this. He hugged my body, not caring about the blood that got all over him. He whispered into my ear and looked into my eyes again. He was killing me along with the bleeding. He also cried and hugged me again. What he had whispered into my ear now made my death a bit easier to handle. I know now I would not be forgotten.

My eyes suddenly went blank and my head fell to the side. I knew now that it was finally time for us to depart, but now I feel like the woman I once was rather than that vile doll. I am a miko and I now have what I've always wanted.

..

His love.

--------------------

A/N: Well this is my first one-shot.. Hope you guys like it..


End file.
